Cass' class
by kutoki
Summary: Cass decides to take a class, much to Dean's surprise.


Dean was sitting in the bunker with Cass, Sam, Charlie and Kevin when he noticed Charlie flipping through a booklet.

"Charlie, what are you reading?" Dean asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

"It's just a Community Education thing. I'm considering taking a class." Charlie stated flipping the page.

"After your done looking can I look?" Sam asked eagerly, instantly interested in the booklet.

"Sure. I think I may have actually found something you would be interested in. It's called Intro to Genealogy."

"Cool! I'll have to take that one." Sam grinned.

"They have intro to archery in here too." Charlie mentioned, flipping another page.

"Perfect for Katniss over here," Dean grinned as he pointed to a pouting Kevin.

"I found one for Dean too." Charlie giggled.

"Whatever it is I don't need to take it. I'm fine." Dean glared at the red head.

"Cass should take it then." Charlie snickered.

"I don't think I feel comfortable about this." Cass stated nervously.

"It will be fine Castiel, trust me." Charlie smiled.

Two months later and all their classes were taken. Sam had made an entire scrap book to show the long line of Hunters and Men of Letters in their family. Kevin had actually gotten better at shooting an arrow now which caused Dean to worry less about an unwelcome visit from a wandering arrow. Charlie had decided to take a class on Belly Dancing and Intro to Aviation. Cass however had not mentioned which class he took which drove Dean crazy.

"Hey Dean, it looks like there's something going on in Rapid City, South Dakota. Apparently people have been disappearing only to be found the next day, bloody and dead. The police are stumped because there is no evidence of anything human that killed them; they are stating that it's a Mountain Lion attack. We should go check it out." Sam stated as he shut down his computer.

"Finally, Cass are yah comin' or what?" Dean asked the angel, who simply cocked his head to the side.

"It is Charlie's turn to go with you. I went the last time." Cass said. Dean sighed, he loved hanging out with Charlie but he was hoping to ask Cass what his class was, it was still bothering him. The three left and quickly finished the job; the monster was just a vampire who tried to frame a "poor innocent Cougar," as Charlie put it. What Dean didn't notice was Charlie quickly and quietly sending Kevin a text saying when they'd be back.

By the time Dean, Charlie and Sam got back to the bunker the place smelled of fresh apple pie. Dean followed his nose, like a dog, into the kitchen to find Castiel wearing Charlie's Princess Leia apron. Dean blinked a couple of times at the odd sight before his eyes found what his nose had smelt since he came back to the bunker.

"PIE!" Dean screamed happily as he ran over to the still cooling pie. As he reached to take a piece of pie his hand was smacked away from the deliciousness that is pie.

"It has not cooled yet, you should wait a few more minutes before you eat it." Cass said as he went back to washing the dishes he had used. Dean watched his best friend as he waited, wondering how the angel new how to make it.

"There was a class on how to make pie?" Dean questioned Cass who pulled out five plates.

"Yes, it was the one Charlie said you would want to take. She had me take it in your stead as well as several other classes seeing as I'm new to human ways." Cass went to the freezer and pulled out some ice cream. "You may have the first piece Dean." Cass cut the pie and handed Dean the first piece and plopped a dollop of ice cream on top. The others soon entered the kitchen and sat down at the table as Cass handed out more pieces before taking a piece for himself. Dean slowly put a forkful into his mouth as everyone watched, allowing him to be their guinea pig.

"This is the best damn pie ever!" Dean grinned, quickly scarfing down the rest of his piece. Everyone else slowly devoured there's as well, agreeing with Dean's assessment of the pie. Cass sighed contently, only now relaxed that he knew Dean liked his first pie. He had altered it a bit from the original recipe he had learned. It was then decided that Cass was going to be helping make Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner's from then on.


End file.
